Surprise! It's Shikamaru!
by risingfallback
Summary: Hinata and her teammates have an interesting time. Surprise ending. a series of onehots about Team 8 and Shika. ShikaHina all the way! Last chapter up! And it's my birthday so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three Chunnins sat gathered beneath a tree. The overhanging branches were blocking the sun from hitting their skin and kept them slightly cooler in the hot weather.

There were two boys, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. In the middle of them was their fellow teammate Hinata Hyuuga.

As teammates go, they got along wonderfully. Hinata usually had to calm them down if they got in an argument though. Both males couldn't make her angry with them. It was like pulling a puppies tail: it made them feel horribly guilty.

Right now, all was well. Hinata was nestled between them, like she usually was and she was content like that. She was the glue that kept them together. Shino and Kiba could be around each other when she wasn't there but they most often argued over nothing. It was just how it worked. She was the peacekeeper.

Hinata had finally gotten over her crush on Naruto. He was still blindly following Sakura (A.N. that kills me to write that. Please let me gag!!!!!) who wanted nothing romantic from the blonde. Secretly, the boys were happy about that. Sure, Hinata's reactions to Naruto were cute, but if she were to date him, that would mean less time with her. That was something neither Chunnin wanted.

Hinata stretched, her thick jacket riding up a bit. She blushed when she felt the boys look over her. She sighed to herself.

Hinata was bright. She knew even before the boys did, that they had more feelings for her than just teammates did. She hadn't told them she knew and let them be.

Kiba and Shino were grateful. They thought she had no idea of their feelings. Since, she had always liked Naruto; neither had tried to pursue her.

Hinata knew what they were thinking.

Leisurely, Kiba asked, "So Hinata, anyone on your mind?" He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Umm, maybe?" she said. She'd rather they not know of her new crush.

"You know you can tell us anything," Shino put in.

Hinata was literally sweating under their gazes. She moved to get away and nearly bumped into someone. She turned around and blushed as he looked up at her newest crush.

"What'cha you doin' down there Hinata?"

She got to her feet and looked back down at the ground, poking her fingers together. Her now longer hair hid her beet red face from view.

"Nothing," She said stutter-free.

"Oh. Well, would you like to come to get some barbeque with me?"

Hinata looked back at her teammates and could see the flames coming off of them. She choose to leave quickly before they chose to attack.

"Sure. Let's go, Shikamaru." She smiled and waved at her teammates. Then she walked away with a very happy Nara,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cute, hmm? I thought so. Anyways, check my other stories too. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Shikamaru or Team 8.

This will be a series of oneshots tied to Hinata, Shika and the rest of Team 8. Enjoy!!!!! And please review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru was one happy pineapple-head. He had the girl of his dreams eating with him and she was actually enjoying his company. They were underneath a cherry blossom tree, watching the puffy clouds float by.

"That one looks like a dragon," he pointed to the sky. Hinata looked where his finger was pointing. With her distracted he took a chance and shifted, so that his head was on her lap. She blushed bright red, but made no move to shove him off. He closed his eyes in happiness and fell into a cat nap.

Hinata was happy as well. She had liked Shikamaru for a while, since a joint mission with Team 10. He had treated her just like Kiba and Shino had. Except, this was different. She liked him more than as just friends. So, the fact that he wanted to spend time with her was mind blowing.

All of a sudden, Hinata activated her bloodline limit. The tree near the one they were under was shaking and Hinata could see it wasn't squirrels doing it.

Kiba and Akamaru were nestled in the tree and were positioned so they could look at the couple under the next tree. It had taken a while to find the two, since unlike Shino; he hadn't planted a bug on his teammate. Even Kiba thought that was a bit overboard.

Shino was currently in the forest watching as well. He didn't like the sight in front of him.

Hinata deactivated her eye jutsu and shook Shikamaru. His face was dopey and he had a bit of drool hanging from his lip. When he saw her face, he smirked. To make fun of her stalkers he pulled her into his lap. If it was possible, Hinata was redder than ever and about to faint. Shikamaru was withholding dirty thoughts.

Shino and Kiba both shook their heads as if to clear the image form their mind. However it was still in front of them.

"Let's bug them," Shikamaru whispered into her ear. She nodded.

"You know I love you so much Hinata. Would you marry me?" Shikamaru was an evil jerk when he put his mind to it.

Hinata was red again. "Of course. I love you too."

Kiba fell out of the tree and Shino tripped over a root. Anyways, they were exposed.

"you shouldn't bother people when they are trying to ask a question," Shikamaru grumped.

"You-she-married-together-to each other," Kiba sputtered.

Shino was quietly drilling holes into Shika's head.

"Yep. And guess what-Hinata and I are going to have a couple of purple Pineapple heads too. The first is soon on the way."

Shino and Kiba fainted. Hinata almost did. But she had a person to keep her up.

This time she took a nap on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Naruto. Please review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The grocery store was not on the list of things they wanted to do. But, since neither wanted to confront a heavily pregnant Kurenai, they had agreed. Otherwise hell would have broken lose.

Hinata held the basket in her arms while Shikamaru found the seemingly endless food that Kurenai wanted. He thought it would be less of a drag and Hinata didn't seem to mind. She almost enjoyed the stroll through the aisles, since unlike most teens, she had never been asked to come shopping with her family. Most of her time had been spent training.

Shikamaru was grumbling something along the lines of, "Troublesome," when Hinata noticed her two teammates were shopping as well.

"Hello, Kiba, Shino. What are you two doing here?" She asked as Shika added some cereal to the basket.

Kiba was overjoyed and hugged her. She patted his head and Shino managed to slip in and get a hug as well. Both Chunnin were as high as the clouds and were reaching even beyond that.

Miffed that his Hinata-time had been interrupted the lazy Chunnin tugged Hinata's sleeve and said, "We have everything we need. Let's go." Before she could say good-bye and alert the two they were leaving, Shika dragged her off. He had always been some what of a selfish brat and right now he was acting the part. This time he didn't want to share the heiress that he had come to care for so much.

Shikamaru paid the cashier and walked Hinata back to her teacher's house. When they got to the door Hinata started to say good-by, but she was cut off by a pair of lips. Specifically, a certain Nara's lips. He pulled away reluctantly and walked off, but not before yelling, "I want some more time to us tomorrow."

Hinata nearly fainted near the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: me. Not. Own. Naruto.

Please review.

Thanks to dark-emo-gal, disneyrulz23, LoveKibaAndShinoForever, Hannah E, and TheiveingLegend.

Special thanks to sailormarsfire93 and MissOmade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru was a little nervous. Kiba and Shino had given him evil glares over their breakfast. All of them were at Kurenai's and having a delicious stack of pancakes that Hinata had made. She had invited them for a sleepover last night as well. Of course she had slept in another room and Kurenai had supervised. The only problem was that Shikamaru was now extremely itchy. Shino and Kiba had ganged up on him last night and forced a bucket of fleas over his head.

During breakfast Hinata noticed that Kiba and Shino looked triumphant. Both also kept touching her knee. It was freaking her out. Then she noticed Shika scratching his back hard. If he kept that up, his back would be one huge raw wound.

"Shikamaru would you like me to put some crème on your back to help stop the itching?" she asked innocently.

Throwing a smug look at the others, he nodded. She went to her room and came back with a tube. While Shino and Kiba looked on horrified, Shikamaru took his jacket and shirt off and Hinata rubbed the crème in. She rubbed in small circles. Shikamaru was content. She was the only female he would be this close to him.

Kurenai watched from the doorway, undetected.

"There is something about the lazy Team 10 members we just can't resist."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Please review people. Make me happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shika was furious. If it wasn't the rest of Team 8 stealing Hinata from him, it was her overprotective cousin. He had dragged her away saying she was needed for a clan meeting but he found out there was none.

Jumping to the next branch Shikamaru meet up with Kiba and Shino. The three silently agreed to help each other. Much as they hated Shika, they hated Neji more.

Neji never saw what was coming. He was too busy trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose. Kiba and Shino jumped him, while Shika, being smarter than the average deer, grabbed Hinata and ran like hell.

Hinata was blushing terribly. It grew darker as Shikamaru turned toward her after he set her down. She was wearing only a bikini which Neji had made her wear to go swimming. The blood poured out of his nose and he fell unconscious. Hinata sighed. This seemed to happen to her a lot when people saw her like this. She just sat down and made herself comfy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wonder what Shika was dreaming of? How about you?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Please review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata and Ino were having fun looking at all the flowers on display and thinking of who would get them. They were giggly like most girls and as they had no training today, Hinata had decided to hang with one of her few girlfriends.

It was Valentines Day and everyone was going berserk. Sakura had even tried to propose to Sasuke, who had turned paler, and had decided to hide in his house the whole day. Kiba and Shino, blushing, had handed her two red roses each. Hinata had kissed them both on the cheek, which made them fall backwards. Then she made an escape to the flower shop.

"I wonder when that lazy jerk will give you that flower I gave him," Ino muttered under her breath. Hinata looked at her curiously, not having heard exactly what she had said. Ino shook her head and said, "Nothing."

Just then, Shikamaru decided to grace everyone with his presence. He sauntered in and leaned on the counter that the girls were sitting at. He had a hand behind his back.

"Both of you close your eyes," he instructed without as much as a hello.

Hinata and Ino looked at each other and did what he said. He whipped out a cheap dandelion and flung it at Ino's face. Then he turned to Hinata and gently stuck a red rose in her hair. Before his courage could leave him, he leaned foreword and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She blushed but did not pull away.

The bell at the door rang loudly and Shino and Kiba walked in. Both looked ready to kill him. Then Ino opened her eyes and saw the dandelion. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the insult at having been given such a cheap gift, even if he was only her friend.

Shikamaru, being smarter than he looks, grabbed Hinata's hand and ran for it, tugging her along. Ino, Kiba and Shino were chasing them down and yelling death threats at the top of their lungs. (Well except Shino, he just burned a hole through Shika's head.)

"Happy Valentines Day, Hinata," he yelled as they ran for their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Happy, now?

Please review for all the chapters if you please. This will be the last update for a while since I am going on vacation soon. But relax. I will always finish my stories. There will be either 14 or 15 one shots for this. I want it to have as many as I am old. P.S. I don't hate Temari I just thought this was funny.

Don't ask who I came up with this. Must be the cookies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GET BACK HERE YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

Currently, Shikamaru was running for his life. The sand-nin Temari had shown up, and upon seeing him and Hinata holding hands she had freaked. Same with Kiba and Shino. They had dragged her to therapy with Kurenai.

Shikamaru was trying his hardest to come up with a strategy of how to get rid of Temari. However, someone else had another idea. Gaara was holding him up with his sand, with one hand, and the other hand was holding a chocolate chip cookie that he was eating.

"Damn."

"What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing. Just holding hands with Hinata," he replied. Man now he wanted a cookie too.

Gaara started to choke on his cookie. Kankuro hit his back and the coughs died down.

"As punishment for tainting the innocent you must suffer a fate worse than death: running from Temari all day," Gaara told him. He dropped Shikamaru and returned to his precious cookie.

Shikamaru ran. And ran. Then he took a break. Then ran some more. Lucky for him he knew where therapy was taking place. Temari was crashing behind him, as they ran into Kurenai's apartment. Hinata was in between her two teammates, bored beyond belief. She smiled as she saw Shikamaru.

Temari came in and asked, "What the hell?"

Kiba jumped up and yelled, "We are having team therapy."

Shino nodded. "We must keep Hinata away from the Nara."

Shikamaru glared at him.

Temari said, "Are you really a therapist?"

Kurenai nodded.

Temari ran over to her and started to babble about some jerk she had to beat the living hell out of. Shikamaru took his chance and grabbed Hinata.

Now, the question is: Why does Gaara get all the cookies?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Right I don't own Naruto. Get used to it.

* * *

Please forgive me for not updating sooner. I have been banned from the computer and then I got this laptop. But I had orientation today and then went school shopping today. So yah.

Today was not Shikamaru's day. He liked water and all but this was a bit much. He was dosed in water, his ponytail sticking to the back of his neck. His tormentors- err I mean friends-were smirking evilly as he grabbed his towel to wipe off the sand that had stuck as well.

Possibly the only reason he had joined this little party was because Hinata was supposed to show. The thought of Hinata in a bathing suit was enough for him to stop his lazy days and get his butt to the beach.

So far though, Hinata hadn't shown. He was stuck with her two psychotic teammates that were attempting to drown him while he wasn't in the water. It was too much of a drag. He pushed himself off the ground and attempted to leave. However, he came up short when he saw Hinata coming towards them.

She was blushing as usual, but she didn't have her normal jacket on. Her sister had forced her to wear a bikini, something she wasn't too found of. When she the reactions of the boys, she sighed. Walking over, she laid a cool palm against Kiba and Shino's heads. They had passed out from lack of blood and Kiba was slightly twitching in his sleep muttering something that sounded like, "No, you don't get pretty, you evil pineapple."

Hinata sweatdroped and turned to the only one who hadn't fainted. He had plugged his nose with his towel and stopped the flow. He gave her a lopsided grin and said, "The evil pineapple didn't strike this time."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I hate this. Sigh. I don't own Naruto.

This theme for this chapter as well as the one before it is courtesy of dark-emo-gal. So thank her. Thank you. Please drop a review.

* * *

"Why was I dragged into this?"

Shikamaru, although loving the extra time with Hinata, did not like where they were. It was loud, crowded, and she had brought along her teammates. Actually, they had invited themselves, but that was beside the point. Shikamaru hated the carnival.

"Hey Hina, why don't we go on the Ferris wheel?" Kiba asked, snaking an arm around her shoulders. She blushed of course.

She looked over at the lazy Nara. He smirked, and grabbed her hand. "I call Hinata. You two can go on together."

Sprinting ahead, he pulled her along with him to the line. Shino and Kiba glared at the back of his head, but he had called her first. They shrugged, angrily and got in line after them.

The attendant gave them a wink as they loaded into their cart. "You two make a nice looking couple." Hinata blushed, and although it was fain, Shikamaru did too.

When Shino and Kiba the attendant was practically drooling. "Too bad you're both gay. You would make excellent dates."

Kiba's jaw dropped. Shino glared and said, "We are not gay. Just hopeless."

Meanwhile, Hinata and Shikamaru were enjoying the scene of the lake a little ways away. Shikamaru leaned in, and rested his head against Hinata's shoulder. She blushed, but started to pet his head. They were beyond content.

It just got better when Shikamaru kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Yah so I just realized I have no put Sai in any of my stories. For some reason I always forget about him. I kinda made fun of him. I couldn't help it. He's just so…easy to pick on. So yah. Please review.

* * *

The males of Team 8 were currently bothering Shikamaru. Kiba was pulling his hair and Shino's bugs were crawling along his stomach. Akamaru was attempting to pee on him, though Shikamaru was doing his best to inch away from the growing yellow puddle.

_Damn them! All I wanted was to spend the day with Hinata and I get stuck with the overprotective bodyguards from hell! Where is she anyway?_

All the males heard a stutter come from the doorway. Like magic, the boys, bugs and dog crept away into the shadows. Or what can be considered the shadows in a brightly lit kitchen, where most everything is clean and shiny.

Anyway. Hinata, in all her blushing glory, walked in, accompanied with Konoha's number 1 hated person. And no it was not Orochimaru. It was Sai! The shows to much skin, flirty, idiot. All guys in the room shuddered.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata yelped and ran to him, where he was tied to the kitchen table. She started to untie him, but Sai come over and looped his arms around her waist. She yelped, blushed and then fainted.

"Hehe. I seem to have that effect on people."

_It's certainly not because of your good looks. More like your total and utter lack of good looks._

"Yeah I can see that."

"Jealous?"

"Of you? Most definitely."

"Hehe. I know. Even you have fallen for me."

"Yah…no."

"…"

"Can I get up now?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Mwahhha. This is another idea from dark-emo-gal .However it might not have become what she was expecting. Thank you for all the ideas!!!!!! Please review.

* * *

"Shikamaru?" 

"Yah, Hinata?"

"Can we go into the haunted house?"

It was Halloween. Hinata and Shikamaru had headed over to the center of the village, where everyone was in costume. Hinata had dressed as a fairy and Shikamaru had simply stuck antlers on his head and declared himself a deer.

"Sure."

Shikamaru grabbed her hand, squeezing it till she blushed and then they headed to the haunted house.

The first few rooms were fairly boring and not even Hinata was scared. However the next room housed the scariest thing they had ever seen.

Shino. Kiba. In. Dresses. With. Make-up.

Kiba was pouting and Shino was trying to hide. When they saw the other two, whose jaws had dropped about a foot, they ran for it shouting, "Damn you!"

Hinata and Shikamaru agreed never to speak of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yah I know.

Thanks for all the reviews but the story will be ending soon. I might make another ShikaHina but in story form and probably not funny. But hey I try. Thanks for all the suggestions you guys make! The other couples are not any I like I just wanted to make Shino and Kiba mad. Please review!

* * *

Shikamaru was out to kill. Temari had done many low things, but this was the lowest she had ever reached. Dressing him up in a suit, taking out his pineapple-ish hairstyle and letting his dark locks free, and then getting girls to bid for him-horrible.

There was a good outcome to his misery though. Hinata had bid a fortune on him, to help boast his attitude, and had won a date with him. She really could have had him for free, but he wasn't complaining.

Shino and Kiba were in the background of Hinata and Shikamaru's date. They had been entered into the pageant as well by Kurenai, who was hoping the guys would leave the poor Hyuuga alone. But she had counted the fact that people would actually want to date them. So Sakura was stuck with Kiba and Ino was with Shino. Sakura had force fed Kiba and Ino had stolen Shino's hoodie and sat on his lap. If you looked closely you could see his eyes twitching behind his glasses.

And Shikamaru and Hinata…well Hinata was blushing and deciding it was worth it to spend all the money to spend a night with a not so pineappleish date.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This chapter is dedicated to dark-emo-gal. She gave me so many ideas for this that I just have to thank her. Yah for you! Please review and thank her too!

* * *

Hinata fiddled with her fingers, her head downcast and red. Everyone in the circle shouted out "So Cute!" Her blush deepened and she squirmed around until someone's arms circled around her waist, bringing her closer. A voice whispered into her ear, "Stop moving." 

Hinata nodded, unable to speak with the large lump vacating the back of her throat. She knew it was a bad idea to play truth or dare.

Shikamaru and Hinata had been invited to a sleepover for both the males and females of the Konoha Eleven. They had started out just gossiping and stuffing their faces but soon it lead to truth or dare. And Hinata had foolishly taken dare and was told to sit in Shika's lap. He wasn't complaining.

Kiba and Shino were furious. They kept trying to dare him but he kept on picking truth. They were too blinded by fury to dare Hinata to get off Shika. He smirked at them and he could have sworn everyone in the circle was too.

"Okay, Hinata truth or dare," Naruto shouted out.

"Oh umm, truth," she said.

"Hmm," Naruto scratched his chin. "I know…you have to spend the night with Kiba and Shino! The worst dare possible."

"But Naruto I picked truth..." she tried to tell him.

Shikamaru's arms wrapped even tighter around her as she tried to get up. However, Kiba who happily lead her over to Shino and sat down bringing Hinata in between them on their laps stopped him.

For the rest of the night, Shika threw pineapples at them.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Second to last chapter here people. Please review. This is also all my own idea this time.

* * *

Hinata swore she wouldn't faint. She swore she wouldn't turn bright red. She swore she wouldn't stutter.

She failed at all three.

Shikamaru looked down at the now nineteen year old girl-no woman and smirked, sure she would say yes when she woke up. For the time being, he lifted her into his arms, surprised that she was so light, and sped off for the Hyuuga manor.

Shikamaru honestly would have rather fought off more Sound nin than spend time with Hiashi Hyuuga but he ended up with him in the same room, Hinata finally awake, still blushing. The older male glared down at him, and the rest of Team 8 joined in. Shika sweat dropped and wondered when they had come in.

"So, you have asked?" Hiashi demanded.

"Yes," Shika answered.

"And…?"

"I said yes, Father."

The other two males in the room fainted, and Akamaru whimpered since his owner was so lame.

Hanabi, having just arrived, jumped into her sister's arms and yelled, "NO don't leave me for that stupid, lazy a-hole!"

"Hanabi," Hinata warned.

"But I'll miss you," the younger one whined.

"I'll miss you too."

"I won't," Shikamaru growled. "So is she allowed to or not?"

Hiashi nodded. "You may leave for vacation in one week."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is the last chapter, so if you haven't reviewed do it now, dammit. Besides, today is my birthday. SO PLEASE REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER!

(By the way, in the last chapter Shika only asked is Hinata could go on vacation with him. Not to be married.)

* * *

Hinata twirled around in her wedding dress, her hair flowing behind her back. She was decked out today, and though she was slightly uncomfortable with it, she was so happy to be married to the boy of her dreams.

Shikamaru had asked for her hand in marriage when they went on vacation. He hadn't been surprised when she fainted. He had caught her and waited till she woke up, when she tackled him to the ground and said yes. Hinata had never been so happy.

Kiba and Shino had cried when they found out. Or to put it more accurately, Kiba cried tears and Shino cried out bugs. They had grabbed onto her legs, and wouldn't let go, hoping she would change her mind, but she had remained firm. So they reluctantly agreed to be a part of the wedding.

Hinata heard the music begin and started to walk down the aisle. Hanabi had already gone through, having been the flower girl. She had agreed to be a part as well, to make her sister happy, but when no one was looking, she had kicked Shika where the sun don't shine. He had spent the day cursing Hanabi and limping around.

Shika looked adorable in his suit, though he was uncomfortable. He kept glancing over to Shino and Kiba who were shredding flowers, and glaring at him.

Blah Blah blah went the priest/thing that does wedding vow crap.

"Is there anyone-aside from Kiba and Shino-who abject to his marriage?"

Kiba and Shino scowled. They had even gone over what to say for this moment.

When it came to the kiss part, they couldn't help it- they got in the middle and stole the kiss.

What followed was a screaming Hyuuga, many bugs, and a pissed off Shika with a Machete.

And they lived Happily Ever After-or at least as long as Kiba and Shino remained tied up in the closet.


End file.
